


Waiting

by sniperct



Series: Legend of Korrasami [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami didn't realize she'd been waiting for Korra until she got that letter. She didn't realize the way that Korra made her feel until she was gone.  And she certainly wasn't ready when she finally saw her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For Jess, my thoughts and prayers are with you.

I’ve been waiting for you. It’s not something that I ever realized until I got your letter, but I have been. Every day I busy myself in work. Business has never been better and I’ve never been busier. It’s hard to believe just a few short years ago we were off adventuring together.

But I got your letter. And no, I haven’t told the boys. You’re right, they wouldn’t understand. It took me a little while to understand why it made me feel the way it did. That you were this constant sense of warmth that I hadn’t known I was missing. I must have read your letter a thousand times. I worry about you. But I know you have to do this on your own. I believe in you. I know you can do it, Korra. I know you have that strength within you and I know everything will be okay. I just miss you. And now you’re out there alone...I suppose I should be angry you never told anyone. Maybe I am a little. You told me all those things but then you couldn’t tell me what drove you to strike out on your own?

I would drop _everything_ in a heartbeat for you. Come be by your side. It’s scary how easily that thought comes to me.

I’m not ready when I see you standing there. The words freeze in my throat. I don’t know if I’m angry or sad that it’s taken you this long. But you look so good. You look energized and refreshed, and the way you smile melts my heart.

You don’t give me the chance to say anything before you’ve wrapped your arms around me. I squeeze you back so tightly and it’s a relief to feel the muscle and the strength inside you. I find some words, but they’re not what I really want to say.“Your hair looks good.”

Your breath is warm on my cheek. “I’ve missed you, Asami.”

Our Avatar is back. My Korra is back.


End file.
